<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold As The Grave by Morpheus626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690511">Cold As The Grave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626'>Morpheus626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:23:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my DL Server bingo card prompt: Cool Cat. </p>
<p>I cannot recall the interview this was in for the life of me, but I do recall at least one mentioning John not finding horror movies scary at all. </p>
<p>Going off of that, we have here scary movie night, aka scary movie night for Roger, Freddie, and Brian, and comedy movie night for John (while the other three look on both in horror at the movies and at John laughing his ass off at the creepiest and most gory scenes, utterly cool and unbothered by all of it.) Set in a modern AU because then I can reference as many of the movies I’ve seen myself as possible lol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold As The Grave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is great,” John chuckled, and tossed more popcorn into his mouth. “You know, I learned how they make the fake blood look that thick. I should show you guys sometime.” </p>
<p>He continued eating and watching, apparently not feeling the three pairs of eyes no longer glued to the screen, but staring in horror at him instead. </p>
<p>Roger and Brian jabbed him at once, and Freddie jumped. “Ah. Right. You could show us that, sometime. Or not, I mean, we’re often busy-” </p>
<p>“Very busy,” Roger added.</p>
<p>“Horribly,” Brian nodded. </p>
<p>“Look!” John cheered. “Look at what the rats are doing! The effects are fantastic in this!” </p>
<p>“This is disgusting,” Roger hissed, gesturing to the scene from Sinister 2 playing out on the TV. “How is he still eating?!” </p>
<p>“I could really go for pizza,” John continued. “Meat lovers and a vegetarian for Bri?” </p>
<p>Brian swallowed hard as he watched the scene continue. “Sure. Yeah. Because I can eat while we watch things like this.” </p>
<p>“Of course, yeah,” Freddie agreed, letting out a heavy held breath as John got up to go order the pizza. “How long has he been like this? How did we not notice?” </p>
<p>“Should we call his mum,” Roger proposed. “To find out if she knows about this, and if so, how has she dealt with it?” </p>
<p>“We don’t have enough time for that,” Brian replied. “I can’t eat while we watch this. My stomach isn’t the weakest, but this is...god, and he wants to start the Saw movies after this. Guys, I can’t.” </p>
<p>“No, he actually has the Human Caterpillar movies on the list next, the Saw films are after that,” Freddie said with a wince. “Maybe he won’t notice if we aren’t eating?” </p>
<p>“It’s on the way!” John announced happily as he bounced back in and onto the couch. “You lot okay? Awfully pale, all of you. Don’t tell me you’re scared!” </p>
<p>“It is a horror movie,” Roger said defensively. “Most people do get scared of those. Most people. Lots of people, even. Sort of the idea behind them.” </p>
<p>“You’re all silly,” John laughed. “This isn’t that bad.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what movies do you consider ‘bad’ then?” Brian asked. “I’m curious and terrified to know.” </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you like to know,” John teased, and started back in on the popcorn. </p>
<p>Freddie laughed nervously. “Actually, darling, we would! Care to share with us, or...” </p>
<p>But John was back into the movie, laughing at the next horrific act on the screen. “You ever think about what you’d do, if you were in that situation? I like to think I’d handle it better.” </p>
<p>“Do I ever think,” Brian said slowly. “About what I would do if a version of the Boogeyman was real. And had a curse. And was going to try and convince any children I might have to kill me, and film the results. No. No I have not.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” John said, and gestured to the DVD case holding the first Human Caterpillar movie. “What about that? If we got kidnapped, all of us, on tour-” </p>
<p>Roger covered his eyes, and groaned. </p>
<p>Freddie’s eyes were wide. “Have...have you thought about that?” </p>
<p>“It’s all in good fun,” John giggled, then jumped at the sound of the doorbell. “Oh! Scared me, they got here fast!” </p>
<p>Freddie leaned forward, head in his hands as John got up to go retrieve the pizza. “I’m. This was supposed to be a fun movie night. I’m learning too much about him. About all of us. And I love you all, you’re brothers to me, but there’s a limit in what I can learn in one night, and I think I just found it.” </p>
<p>“I need a hug,” Roger said miserably, hanging onto Freddie’s arm as he gave him an awkward half-hug. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>“Maybe he’ll just watch them now,” Brian said. “He’ll be busy eating, then full, then comfy and warm. Might even fall asleep.” </p>
<p>“And if he keeps laughing at this shit like some demon from foulest hell?!” Roger hissed. </p>
<p>“Then we accept he’s lightly possessed and move on with our lives, Roger!” Brian said sharply. “I don’t know what else we do if he keeps that up; I’m busy trying to figure out how he finds any of it funny!” </p>
<p>“There’s got to be one of these that scares him,” Freddie said, shuffling through the DVD cases and pondering the list of streamed movies they’d made up. “We’ll spend all night watching if we must. We’re going to find one that scares him, one that doesn’t make him act like-” </p>
<p>“Pizza for the scaredy cats!” John smiled as he set the pizza boxes down on the coffee table. “If you lot can manage to eat any.” </p>
<p>“We can,” Roger scoffed, but he actively looked away from the TV as he picked up a slice. “See? Perfectly fine, and not feeling sick at all.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” John giggled. “If you say so.” </p>
<p>“Let me know when I can look back,” Roger whispered to Freddie as he ate as quickly as possible. </p>
<p>“You mean when the movie is over?” Freddie whispered back. </p>
<p>“Essentially, yeah,” Roger replied. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Four hours later, they had yet to succeed in their task.</p>
<p>He’d giggled his way through the Human Caterpillar movies. </p>
<p>Cackled through the Saw pictures, and started in on how he’d make his own horrible pain maze, if he was forced to create one. </p>
<p>Hereditary and Midsommar? He was enraptured. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Freddie sighed. “This one says it’s also a comedy. Can we try that?” </p>
<p>John slipped the disc for The Cabin in the Woods into the player. “Don’t think I ever actually got around to watching this one. Why not?” </p>
<p>It was silly. Schlocky, at bits even. But it was a dream for the three of them; a break from overwhelming scares and gore in exchange for a more acceptable level of those things, in addition to a chance to laugh. </p>
<p>John, however, was tense. </p>
<p>“You alright?” Freddie asked about midway through the movie. </p>
<p>John nodded, but didn’t speak. He’d stopped nibbling at the leftover pizza, his remaining popcorn left in the bowl and set on the floor. </p>
<p>“The effects are good in this,” Roger tried a bit later. “Right? I mean, it’s gory, but even we can handle it. Pretty silly of us, huh, Deaky?” </p>
<p>John didn’t look away from the screen. </p>
<p>“Um. So, who do you think we’d all be, if it was us, in that?” Brian asked with a gentle smile. “And who would be the fifth person to join us?” </p>
<p>“Well, none of us can be the virgin,” Freddie giggled. “Right, Deaky?” </p>
<p>“Rather not think about it,” John replied tersely. </p>
<p>They looked at each other and frowned. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Freddie said. “You’re sure you’re alright?” </p>
<p>“I’m fine,” John said. “Just don’t like thinking about something like this happening to us, I guess.” </p>
<p>“But you were okay with the plot of the Human Caterpillar happening to us?!” Roger squawked. </p>
<p>“Not okay with it, just thought it was an interesting thing to consider,” John said. “We’d escape and be fine, obviously.” </p>
<p>“And we wouldn’t escape this, you don’t think?” Freddie asked gently. </p>
<p>“Look at it!” John scoffed as the final scene rolled. “They didn’t! And they potentially could have had at least one of them escape, maybe! I couldn’t...” </p>
<p>He hesitated. “I couldn’t hurt any of you to save my own hide.” </p>
<p>“We wouldn’t be able to hurt you either,” Brian said. “You know that!” </p>
<p>“Yeah!” Roger added. “We’d all go down together instead, in a blaze of fire!” </p>
<p>“Really?” John asked softly. </p>
<p>“Or in a blaze of us terrified, shitting ourselves,” Roger shrugged. “One of those two for sure though.” </p>
<p>“No other spots on the spectrum we could occupy, just violence or absolute terror?” Freddie asked. </p>
<p>“Maybe, but I’m tired, this is the best analysis I can do for now,” Roger yawned. </p>
<p>“We should sleep,” Brian agreed. “I’m exhausted, somehow. Thought I’d be too scared to sleep, all things considered.” </p>
<p>Freddie nodded and tilted his head towards John. “You coming in with us?” </p>
<p>“I...I’m good. Might stay up yet. Just because,” John shifted uncomfortably on the couch. </p>
<p>“Are...you’re scared,” Roger said gently. “Aww, Deaky.” </p>
<p>“Shut up!” </p>
<p>“I knew there had to be one that would get you,” Freddie said. “Didn’t expect it to be this one, if I’m honest. We’ll stay out here with you, how about that?” </p>
<p>“You don’t need to do that,” John muttered. “I’m not a child.” </p>
<p>“Who said you were?” Brian asked. “I’m staying out here because frankly, that stupid Boogeyman thing pops up in my vision every time I close my eyes, and I hate that.” </p>
<p>Roger nodded. “I’m now horrified of Germany, thanks to that Caterpillar movie. Going to have nightmares of...well. You know. Better to stay out here, with you lot.” </p>
<p>“And that fucking demon thing from Insidious?” Freddie added. “I hate it. And now I do have the odd feeling it’s somehow going to watch me while I sleep. So it would be nice to not be alone tonight, if possible.” </p>
<p>“I don’t believe you,” John said, but he smiled as he spoke. “Fine. We’ll push the couch back and set up on the floor?” </p>
<p>“Exactly,” Freddie said. “That way when we do have nightmares, we can promptly kick each other awake during them.” </p>
<p>John seemed happier as he helped clean the living room up, and walked off to retrieve extra blankets and pillows. </p>
<p>Freddie waited a beat before whispering. “Were you lot really going to go into your own rooms? There was no way I could have; I don’t know how I’ll sleep as it is!” </p>
<p>“I was trying to look tough in front of him,” Brian muttered. “That was stupid. I didn’t need to do that. I really do hate that fucking Bagul or whatever the fuck it is-” </p>
<p>“Jump scare at the end of that one was the best, wasn’t it?” Roger grinned.</p>
<p>“How dare you make me remember that,” Brian sighed. “But better that then...well. Your nightmares are going to be a lot worse than mine, I think.” </p>
<p>“Let’s not make it a competition,” Freddie murmured. “It’s nearly five in the morning, and...fuck.” </p>
<p>“You just remembered we rented the studio space out starting at eight, didn’t you?” John said as he walked back in and dropped the blankets onto the floor. “I thought it was weird you guys agreed to this on the night before a day in the studio! But you just all forgot, didn’t you?” </p>
<p>Three shameful nods were all they could manage in response as they finished settling in, all of the lights off, snuggled together. </p>
<p>John, for his part, seemed far less scared than he had been before, now that they were all piled in the same makeshift bed. He snored gently; it might be a decent three or so hours of sleep for him. </p>
<p>If the rest of them had their eyes glued to checking the time on their phones as said three hours passed, jumping at each noise in the shared flat...</p>
<p>John didn’t need to know about that. No one, frankly, needed to know about that. Not him, nor the studio techs that would likely be raising brows at the bags under their eyes. </p>
<p>That was their secret, and a reminder to better plan the next horror movie night, well in advance of any studio time. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>